


Dark Places

by shadowglove88



Series: The Morningstar Series [2]
Category: Constantine, Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Chloe and Constantine might be alcoholics, Chloe's time in hell has changed her, Constantine and Chloe trade hell stories like war vets, Constantine has a potty mouth, Dark Chloe Sullivan, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, She works at Papa Midnite's, So does Chloe, Worried Bobby Singer, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: In a very dark place emotionally since coming back from hell, Chloe works at Papa Midnight's, and refuses to work with Constantine if the cases are angelic assignments. But now Constantine's case involves her, and John & Bobby appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This Chloe is dark and disturbed. She spent time in hell, being broken, and she's full of rage and feelings of hatred and betrayal. Don't like violent, angry, or dark Chloe? Not the fic for you.

"Whatever it is, the answer's no." Chloe shook her head, looking up from the glass she was cleaning. "And if the bastards upstairs don't like it they can kiss my ass."

John Constantine smirked as he leaned over the bar's counter. "You know, when the higher ups had me yank you out of hell, I'm thinking they didn't have planned for you to go work as a barmaid at Papa Midnite's."

"Bartender," she corrected, filling the glass with a beer on tap and sliding it over to him. "And here's your complimentary drink on the house by the way."

"Knew there was a reason I liked you., Constantine chuckled, accepting the drink with a nod of appreciation. "You know something I never got? You were in hell for the equivalent of  _what_ , a hundred years? Two? I know that only one year passed on this side, but  _why_ would you want to work in a place that's constantly filled with the scum who used to torture you in the slammer?"

"You were in hell for how long, five minutes?" Chloe asked, having gotten comfortable in her friendship with the older man to ask these questions.

Constantine nodded, frowning at the memory of the few minutes he'd died after committing suicide-only to be brought back. "Five minutes in hell is like an eternity." He looked up at her. "Makes me respect two hundred fucking years."

"I was shy the two hundred marker by twenty years." Chloe waved that off. "But I was emotionally broken around the first hundred years, and the rest, I was basically just followed. I was hell's little broken bitch. And apparently I was interesting because they were always  _watching_  me."

Constantine frowned as he listened to her. "They didn't tear you up?"

"I was never  _touched_." Chloe leaned forwards as well, frowning. "If anything they opened my eyes up the fact that I was so fucking naive before. I actually believed in true love and family always being there for you."

John sneered, his family having screwed him as well in the past, and thus was able to sympathize with her.

"This might sound weird," Chloe sighed, stealing the glass away from her friend for a second so she could have a sip of his drink before admitting to this out loud. "But I feel  _safer_  amongst the demons and halfbreeds here, than I do anywhere else. I'm  _used_  to it. To them. And anyway, 'Papa Midnite's' is neutral ground, angels, demons, halfbreeds,  _none_  of them can start shit in here."

Constantine watched her, frowning slightly.

"I'd like another vodka on rocks, and put it on my tab please." One of the demonesses wearing a host's skin came towards her, smiling.

"Sure thing Meg." Chloe nodded, refilling the glass and passing it back to the black eyed female. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Meg smiled, giving a little bow of her head before going off to dance.

Constantine raised an eyebrow. "Are they always so...  _polite_... with you?"

"Basically." Chloe nodded, having thought it was weird at first as well, but had gotten used to it by now. "If I ever get a weird look it's from the angels, but most of them, if they're here, don't give a damn about regulation either."

Finishing his drink, Constantine stood straight. "Chloe, about what I was saying earlier, I need you on this job."

" _Why_?" She asked, resting the towel over her shoulder while grabbing another glass. "I mean, you've taught me all heaven asked you to, and I know some, but I'm nothing compared to you or even Angela."

Constantine's lips twitched slightly, fighting the smile at the mention of his unofficial girlfriend, before he narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "While that might be true, this case has a connection to you."

Chloe's gaze flew up at that. "What?"

Her friend and mentor looked around the busy nightclub before shaking his head. "Not here, too many ears listening in."

Chloe frowned and looked around them.

She couldn't tell that anyone was paying attention to them or their conversation, but Constantine had an unholy knack at knowing these sorts of things, and she'd learnt to trust his gut instinct. She wouldn't say that she trusted John completely, her time in hell had taught her enough to know that the only person she could truly trust was herself, but John was the closest she had to a confidant, and she was wary seeing him like this.

She was about to ask Rachel to cover for her for a moment so she and Constantine could go to the back and talk, when suddenly there was a ruckus in front, and two men stormed the building, guns in their hands, those guns trained on everyone.

"Who the  _hell_?" Constantine turned, eyes narrowed. "This is a neutral-!"

Chloe hadn't heard the rest of that, her mind going blank as all of a sudden John Winchester and Bobby Singer were firing at the demons and creatures around them.

How the hell had those two found out about Papa Midnite's and how had they gotten passed Oscar the bouncer?

Demons and creatures tried to rush the hunters, while the angels yelled about rules and respecting neutral zones, but the hunters continued on fighting and shooting.

Storming towards the two men, Chloe grabbed a chair and blindsided John, letting only the  _tip_  of the fury inside of her free as she smashed the metal thing into him.

John crashed to the ground and turned towards her, gun raised.

And then his eyes widened in horror.

Bobby was watching her as well. " _Chloe_?"

"Bobby,  _John_." Knuckles going nearly transparent with the force with which she held the chair, Chloe snarled at them. "What the  _hell_  are you two doing in this place? This is a peaceful zone! Neutral! There are fucking  _rules_  you bastards! Be  _glad_  that Midnite isn't here tonight or he'd skin you both alive without even raising a fucking  _sweat_."

"How-you're  _alive_?" John asked, stumbling to his feet, still aiming his gun at her. "Lois drove the Spear of Destiny through you. She  _killed_ you. I was there. So was Bobby. We  _saw_  it."

That anger, that resentment, that fury, it was bubbling at the surface, right beneath her skin.

She wanted to hurt them.

She wanted to fucking  _kill_  them.

She'd spent two hundred years in  _hell_  because of this man and  _his_ family. If it wasn't for Constantine she'd  _still_  be there, rotting.

Her hands shook with her desire to tear John Winchester apart.

A couple of the demons took the opportunity to rush at the hunters, but Chloe snarled as she turned to them. "Stand down!"

And surprisingly enough, the demons did as told.

Bobby blinked.

John sneered. "So you're still alive, huh, Lumiel?"

"Lumiel died the moment Lois killed me." Chloe lowered the chair, voice icy cold. "When she sent  _me_  to  _hell_ , he was still melded in me, and since it was  _my soul_  she sent there, he disintegrated."

Bobby winced, looking incredibly pale.

John narrowed his eyes at her.

"So, congratulations, John Winchester. You and your band of merry men killed the devil." Chloe clapped, sneer firmly in place. "Now get the  _fuck_  out of my city."

"If you're not a demon, if you're not Satan, how are you here?" John pressed, not listening to her warning at all. "Why are you in a  _demon club_?"

Chloe snapped, and she didn't even realize that she'd slammed the chair across his face until she'd already done it, the action surprising John enough for him to fall to the ground once more and let go of his gun. In seconds she was over him, knee digging deep into his back, her hand pressing his face violently into the ground. She clenching her fingers in his hair, pulled his head back, and then banged it down  _hard_  against the floor once more.

It'd all happened so fast, so quick. She hadn't known she had this strength in her, this swift speed. But she'd known she had this darkness, this anger, this  _thirst_  for violence.

Demons had surged forwards, pinning Bobby to the wall and keeping him there, and yet other than keeping him from interfering they weren't hurting him.

"I don't think you understood me," Chloe hissed into John's ear, surprised by how easy it was to dominate his struggles and keep him pinned and bruised,  _bloody_ , beneath her. "I told you to get the  _hell_ out of L.A. This wasn't a negotiation. That wasn't a question. Wasn't a friendly suggestion. Get out or I'll ghost you myself you sorry son of a  _bitch_." She pressed harder on his back with her knee as she stood, moving away. "This is a neutral zone, there isn't supposed to be any fighting, and yet you had to come and fuck this up for me too."

John glared at her in open loathing as he picked himself up, face battered and covered in his own blood.

The demons restraining Bobby moved away, letting go of him.

Bobby gave them all wary looks before turning his gaze on John. "You okay?"

"Course I am." John's eyes never left Chloe, dark and accusing. "My sons and Lois  _left_  after your death. I haven't heard from them since."

"And I give a shit  _because_?" Chloe sneered, clenching her fists in fury as she tried to hold back the violent desires deep inside of her.

"Because you love them," Bobby whispered.

Chloe turned to him and laughed.

Truly laughed.

"Love them?" She finally asked when she had control over herself. She'd almost spiraled, she'd been _so close_. "If I ever see any of them ever again, _I'll_   _kill_   _them_."

Horror crossed Bobby's face.

John snarled, his features hardening even further. "Let's go Bobby."

"Yeah." Chloe motioned with her hand for them to shoo. " _Go_. And pray that Midnite doesn't find you before you leave the city."

Together, the hunters left, John limping, Bobby sending Chloe a regretful look over his shoulder.

Taking a breath when they were finally gone, Chloe turned to the angel to her right. "Go make sure that they didn't hurt Oscar too badly."

The angel nodded and hurried out to check on their bouncer.

Shaking her head, Chloe looked around at the mess those two had created by coming in guns a'blazing. "Great."

The demons who'd been shot were healing, the spell over the club making it so that any injuries inflicted in there healed very quickly, so Chloe knew that John Winchester would not doubt be healing as they spoke.

It angered her.

"Everyone out. We're closing." Storming through the throng, Chloe reached Constantine's side and grabbed a bottle of vodka, throwing her head back and taking a deep gulp of the throat-burning liquid.

Constantine watched her silently, chewing on what was probably nicotine gum. He was just as addicted to that gum as he'd once been to cigarrettes.

"Thanks for stepping in, by the way." Chloe glared at him when she'd finally finished downing the liquid.

"You didn't look like you needed me to step in," Constantine deadpanned.

Her lips curled in an amused smile. "You bastard."

His only response was to steal the bottle from her and take in a deep gulp, ignoring the angels and demons and creatures as they started to leave.

"Chloe?" Rachel, a vampire and the other bartender at Papa Midnite's, came up towards her, twiddling her thumbs. "Who's going to tell Midnite about what just happened?" She flinched, clearly her nervous stomach was acting up again. "And about the damage?"

"I'll do it." Chloe sighed, resigning herself to whatever fate befell her. "You should just go home before you start vomiting up blood again. I'll deal with the mess here."

"You sure?" Rachel asked tremulously, although her hand was already on her stomach, clearly close to puking from nerves. Honestly, Chloe had never thought vampires  _could_ have terrible anxiety, but Rachel had proved her wrong.

"It's close to dawn anyway." Chloe motioned for her to leave. "Go."

"Good luck." Rachel gave her an encouraging smile before grabbing her bag and ducking under the counter, her high heels tapping loudly against the floor as she hurried towards the back door.

The angel that Chloe had sent to go look for Oscar returned, face solemn. "He did not make it."

And that made sense. The healing spell only affected those in the inside, not those guarding the outside.

Chloe closed her eyes. "Thank you." She watched the angel leave before she groaned and slumped dejectedly onto a stool. "I liked Oscar."

Constantine really didn't like anyone, so he didn't comment.

Chloe inhaled deeply, anchoring herself, before she finally opened her eyes. "So, considering my night has just gone to the dogs, you wanna tell me how your case is connected to me?"

Constantine handed her back the almost empty bottle of vodka. "You'll need this."

" _Great,_ " the blonde mumbled, taking another long sip.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you pick up the connection?" Chloe asked, looking up at the millions of books and papers and such littering Constantine's apartment in awe.

"I'm good at my job." Constantine replied as-a-matter-of-factly, passing her a cup of coffee, black. He took his coffee black and refused to believe other people might like some sugar in theirs. "The first attack happened at the hospital where you were born, the next at your home in Metropolis, the next ones happened at the primary and high schools you attended in Metropolis, and the next happened in the place where your home in Smallville used to be."

"Lumiel blew the place up to make everyone believe I was dead." Chloe nodded, remembering.

"They rebuilt there, and its that house that got attacked," Constantine explained, sliding the map with red dots over towards her. "I want you to look at these other attack sites and let me know if they hold any significance to you."

Chloe took in a deep breath, bending over the map and gazing down at the locations marked.

She gulped.

"This was our first hunt as a team-Lois, John's and Lumiel's-mine." She shook her head, feeling queasy as she landed on the next dot. "This is where Lumiel and I took out that Wraith, where I actually worked with him and helped from inside instead of just staying silent and watching."

Constantine watched her place her finger on the next dot.

"I remember this place. Cheesiest motel you've ever laid eyes on. I realized that Lois had feelings for John here." She took in a deep breath, sitting down. "It's where I started to really wish I was in control and could talk to her. Have a female one on one."

Constantine narrowed. "So you're saying, at a quick glance, that each and  _every one_  of these dots symbolizes something for you."

Scanning the names of the places, she finally nodded. "Yes."

"What about this one?" Constantine tapped one of the larger circles.

Chloe gulped. "That's where Lumiel fought with the two archangels and was so weak afterwards that he teleported me away to Medieval England so that he could get stronger and we could merge as one."

Constantine nodded. "I'd thought so."

"Why?" Chloe looked up, frowning. "What happened there?"

"The whole field just up and disappeared. Vanished. All that's left is a crater," Constantine revealed in a dark tone.

Chloe gulped. "What's going on? Who's behind all of this? And  _why_?"

"I don't know who it is, but they've been leaving signed zodiac signs behind. It, he, she,  _wants_  us to know all of these attacks are related." Constantine frowned. "The news reporters are calling it the Zodiac Mysteries."

Chloe leaned closer to get a better look at the map. "Are they in random order or in successive order? The symbols I mean."

"Random," John replied, eyes on the map. "Chloe, this thing is obviously trying to get your attention, and it's asking for a meeting."

"But  _why_?" Chloe frowned. "I'm not Lumiel's Vessel anymore, I don't even think I'm a Vessel period. Ever since I got back from the slammer there's been no incessant angels trying to force me to let them in."

"There's got to be a reason, Chloe." Constantine looked up from the map. "Now, based on your life before hell, and your knowledge of your whereabouts, where do you think will be hit next?"

Chloe didn't have think that one over, she just pointed. "Here."

"Why there?" Constantine wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

Chloe looked up at him. "Because that's where I was killed."

* * *

 

The next day, Chloe entered Papa Midnite's and surveyed the damage. She'd cleaned up as much as she could the night before, but there was very little she could do about the bullet holes and broken furniture. She flinched, remembering Midnite's fury on the phone the night before when she'd called to let him know what had happened. She wasn't looking forwards to dealing with him. Not only were John and Bobby a part of her past, but whenever Midnite wasn't in the building she was left in charge of keeping the order, and she'd never had any trouble before.

"If I had been there, neutral zone or not, they wouldn't have left alive." Midnite's deep, rumbling voice came from the shadows of the corner as he emerged. "I placed that spell, and I can go around it."

Chloe looked up at the handsome, dark skinned man. "I'm so sorry." She ran her hand over her hair, looking at the damage once more. "You can take it out of my salary...monthly..."

"It is being taken care of," he declared in that gruff way of his, his accent deepening with his displeasure. "You say that you knew these hunters."

"Bobby Singer and John Winchester." Chloe sat down on one of the untouched chairs.

"I reviewed the tapes." Midnite leaned against the wall. "You used violence. In my club."

Chloe gulped. She hadn't realized that Midnight had cameras installed in the club.

"I should fire you for this." He told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

The blonde sighed, turning to him. "I'll probably have to quit, anyway."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Because of this?"

"No," she admitted, leaning forwards. "Have you heard of the Zodiac Mysteries?"

Intrigued, he nodded. "It's been causing a lot of unbalance, but neither side will own up to being the ones involved."

"Constantine's studying the case." Chloe leaned back heavily on the seat. "They're happening in places that have particular significance to me."

Midnite's eyes narrowed further. "You think this is Day Star related."

"I need to check it out, Constantine is sure that whoever is behind the disasters and attacks is trying to get my attention, and if this has anything to do with Lumiel I need to be there to meet them." Chloe took in a deep breath. "I want to be like this club, Midnite. I want to be neutral. I don't give a  _damn_  which side is winning the war. But if this has something to do with me then I have to go."

He didn't seem to agree with her. "If someone believes the Morning Star is still in you, they might be trying to start another Apocalypse."

"Lumiel's dead." Chloe clenched her fists. "Okay? I'd know if he was still alive. I've lived with him inside of me before, dormant, and this isn't like then. He's completely gone and this soul is all mine again."

"It'll never be solely yours." Midnite snorted, reaching for a cigar and lighting it. "You  _merged_  with Lucifer, girl. That isn't only your soul anymore. You're a fool to believe otherwise."

"Lumiel's  _dead_!" Chloe snapped, standing up and slamming her hands palms-down onto the table.

Midnite raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, motioning with his head towards her hands.

Chloe's gaze lowered to her hands, where they were now dented in the metal of the table top.

A gasp escaped her lips as she yanked her hands away, seeing the deep imprint of her hands.

"That will come out of your salary." Midnite puffed out a large cloud of smoke. "You will of course, be expected to return to work once you've seen to this business of yours."

" _How did I just-_?" Chloe whispered, not having heard a word he'd said.

Collapsing into her seat once more, the blonde gazed at her hands in horror.

Midnite only puffed out another cloud of smoke before reaching over and offering her a cigar.

Usually she'd refuse, claiming she didn't smoke, but this time Chloe only reached over and accepted it wordlessly.

* * *

 

"You should just let this die, John," Bobby warned as he gazed at John, who was going over the pictures he'd taken that day of Chloe Sullivan, or whoever she was right now.

"Let it die?" John looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Am I the only one who remembers the fact that this girl is Lumiel? That she  _killed_  Dean?"

"She also brought him back to  _life_ , John!" Bobby reminded, snarling, unable to believe the other man was being this bullheaded. "That girl couldn't have known what she was getting into and she was sent to  _hell_  for crimes that weren't really her own. I don't know how she got out, but she hasn't been doing anything wrong. Let her live her life."

"Because of  _her_  my family is  _destroyed_!" John snarled as well, standing. "And I'm not going to let Lumiel go again. I'm keeping a close watch on her, and the first moment she does something she's going straight back to  _hell_."

"Don't you think its odd that we get this anonymous tip about a demon bar and coincidentally she's in it?" Bobby glared. This type of fanatic blood-thirst was one of the many reasons why he didn't like hunting with John. He got so narrow-minded, focusing on just the hunt and not on anything else that might factor. "Someone set us up so that we'd find her! I think who's behind  _that_  is what we need to be investigating.

"They did the right thing." John shook his head. "Whoever sent us that information knew Lumiel was back out, and knew that we were the ones to kill him the first time. And we're going to do it again."

Bobby shook his head, sad to see how the loss of his sons and Lois had twisted John. "Do you really think this is the way to get Lois back? By hunting her cousin?"

John flinched.

"What about the boys?" Bobby pressed, hoping he was getting through to him. "They  _loved_  her. And once again you don't give a shit about anyone else or anything else but the hunt. Your obsession with the hunt is why you lost them the first time, and it's why you lost them and Lois after Chloe died. It isn't that girl's fault.  _She_  didn't turn them against you."

" _Enough_  Bobby." John growled. "You saw how those demons listened to her. And what was she doing in a demon club anyway?"

"There were angels in that club too, John," Bobby reminded.

John's eyes flashed dangerously. "You  _saw_  her! How she moved-the speed-the  _strength_. That wasn't human! She would have  _killed_  me, could have, if she'd really wanted to."

"What does that say about the fact that you're still alive?" Bobby pointed out.

John ignored him. "And you heard what she said. If that was really her, then  _why_  would she want to kill Sammy, Dean and Lois?"

"She spent the last year in  _hell_ , John. It's bound to change her, make her angry, violent, irrational." Bobby reasoned tiredly. "If anyone managed to get out of there they'd be fucked up as well."

"Stop being so deluded Bobby." John snarled, clearly lost to his own stubborn, self-righteous anger. "I know you and Missouri liked her, but that's never been Chloe. Lumiel's still here, and he's using her body to rally up his people for an Apocalypse once more. And if I'm the only one smart enough to realize this and want to stop it, then  _so be it_."

With that, John Winchester stormed out of the motel room.

Bobby watched him go, shaking his head. "That  _idjit_."

John was a good man, Bobby knew that, but the man was too much of a stubborn, obsessive asshole sometimes who needed to be saved from himself.

Picking up his phone, Bobby phoned Missouri.

"He's an asshole," Missouri answered the phone, already knowing what'd happened. "Bobby, you need to go with him. If he does this alone, he'll die."

Bobby groaned, palming his face. "That  _IDGIT_."

"Be careful Bobby," Missouri warned. "The cards nor runes are speaking to me and neither is the spirit world, and we both know what happened the  _last_ time that happened."

Bobby sighed, remembering the Apocalypse all too well.

It'd only been a year ago.

"Should we tell Lois and the boys?" Bobby wanted to know, sitting down on his bed. "If we tell them they'll want to come here, but you should have seen her face, Missouri. She said that if she saw them she'd  _kill_  them, and I don't doubt that she was telling the truth."

"We'll keep this to ourselves for now," Missouri answered. "You need to worry about your safety, not about their reactions or the consequences."

"Okay." Bobby nodded, trusting her judgement. "Wish me luck?"

Missouri only laughed before hanging up.

Bobby shook his head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming along." Chloe turned to Angela Dodson as the brunette chewed on a fry.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Angela, a hunter, and Constantine's girlfriend despite the fact that both of them denied it, smiled. "It's odd, though. Last time I was here..."

She trailed off into silence.

Angela was the only one who knew where the Spear of Destiny was hidden whenever it wasn't being used to kill demonic hellspawn, and it had been her who'd brought the Spear to the Michael-possessed Dean. She had been the one to give Chloe's enemy the weapon that would ultimately kill her and send her to hell, but Chloe didn't feel that anger and resentment towards Angela as she did towards the others. Angela hadn't known her, hadn't turned against her. Angela had just been doing her part to take care of the world, and Chloe could understand that.

Still, it was odd that she'd become somewhat friends with the older woman.

Then again, nothing in Chloe's life made any sense anymore.

It hadn't since she was sixteen.

"How are you dealing with this, Chloe?" Angela asked, worried, hesitating only a second before leaning forwards and placing her hand on Chloe's comfortingly. "It must be hard to be in this city again, only two blocks away from where you were  _killed_."

Chloe took in a deep breath and actually squeezed Angela's hand back, careful because she wasn't sure just how strong she truly was. "I've been feeling nauseous ever since we entered the city."

Constantine arrived from his bathroom break and slid into the seat in the diner next to Angela, not commenting on their holding hands. "Considering the time frames of the previous attacks, I think we should be at the site around 3 a.m."

"Good." Angela nodded, clearly glad to have some sort of plan. "We can book a couple of motel rooms after eating and sleep until then, so we'll be rested to meet whatever this thing is."

"I agree." Constantine glanced around the diner.

Their food arrived, and while Chloe's stomach was upset she forced herself to eat everything. Also, when they got their motel rooms, she wasn't sleepy, but she knew that she had to be as alert as possible, so she forced herself to close her eyes and relax as much as possible.

It was one in the morning when she awoke, jolting up to see a shadowy figure standing at the edge of her bed.

She reached for her gun but found it gone.

"Come with me," the voice at the foot of her bed ordered. "Our conversation is between us. The humans are not to be involved."

Before Chloe could even speak she blinked and they were there, in the epicenter of the place that still gave her nightmares.

All around her memories seemed to come alive holographically.

She saw herself, Lumiel in her skin, fighting Michael in Dean's skin.

She saw demons and hunters fighting below.

She remembered being so scared, so sickened.

She remembered screaming inside her cage and trying to get free, to stop the carnage around her.

Chloe's heart rate raced and she found it hard to breathe as she peered around her, seeing the images of her horrific memories coming alive and playing themselves out all around her.

Stepping out of the bed, bare feet touching the ground, she looked around, shivering.

She watched as Lumiel killed Michael, while she screamed inside, crying.

 _Dean was dead_.

Body shaking, hugging herself tightly, Chloe couldn't look away from his dead body, and her body over his, the Spear of Destiny deep inside of him.

She'd begged Lumiel to bring Dean back, had promised that she wouldn't fight him anymore if he did.

Chloe watched as Lumiel threw the Spear towards Lois, embedding it behind her, before Chloe's fist punched through Dean's wounds, Lumiel accepting her deal, healing the wounds before flying towards Lois.

Lumiel had told Chloe that he'd show her, he'd get her to understand why he had to do this. He'd show her how family turned on one another, and by the end of that night she'd see why he was what he was. And he had.

He'd taunted Lois, he'd pushed a  _little_ , and Lois had used the Spear Lumiel had purposely thrown to her as a test, and had used it to  _kill_ them.

By now Chloe's whole body was shaking violently, tears fogging up her vision as she watched her body collapse to the ground.

She'd died by that time, her soul already in hell.

She hadn't seen this part.

_"Baby Cuz..." Lois screamed, body trembling as she pulled Chloe's body onto her lap, cradling her as Chloe twisted violently, coughing up blood, little explosions of light going on inside of her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

_Sadness and heartbreak were obvious as the brunette was hardly able to keep from falling apart._

_Lumiel, in Chloe's skin, laughed, the sound pained and horrible as blood trailed down the side of her mouth. "Do you know why you were one of the only three who could kill Chloe?"_

_Lois went still. "You mean_ _**you** _ _."_

_"No." Lumiel's laughter grew darker but softer. "I mean_ _**Chloe** _ _."_

_Lois' eyes widened in horror as suddenly everything made sense. "No...No! You're lying!"_

_Suddenly all the pieces fit together, and she realized that this wasn't Chloe in charge, that Chloe hadn't been in charge at all. It was Lumiel. It had always been Lumiel._

_Lumiel had been in Chloe's body long enough to know how to act like her, sound like her._

_Lumiel had known his Vessel well enough to imitate her, had fooled them all._

_Blood began to drain from the tear ducts in Chloe's body's eyes as her lips twisted cruelly. "You three were the only ones she loved and trusted, the only ones she fought against me in her cage to try and retake control so badly she was broken. I couldn't be my strongest as long as she fought me that hard, and that gave you three the slightest chance of killing me. I-I just never thought it'd be_ _**you** _ _who did it."_

_"No..." Lois' voice trembled._

_So did her body._

_"She was so sure." Lumiel taunted. "So_ _**sure** _ _you'd know she was still in here. Fighting. She told you she wanted you to kill her, but she wanted you to save her. She was sure you would."_

_Staring mockingly at Lois were mirror eyes, reflecting her own horrified face._

_"At least I got to show her...teach her..." Lumiel spoke, coughing up more blood, voice a near inaudible whisper. "I taught her that family betrays you."_

_"_ _**Dean?** _ _"_

_Sam's cry made Lois look up, eyes wide when she saw Dean, in the distance, sitting up._

_Lumiel's laughter was pained. "She made me feel him...after I killed Michael. Swore to behave, to stop trying to escape the cage, if I did this for her."_

_Lois' teary eyes widened._

_"No. **NO**!" Lois cried. "Chloe! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm-!"_

_"-just like Michael." Lumiel sneered. "Willing to please your Master by sacrificing those who really loved you." There was agony in that face. "Had it been you...she would have let the world die."_

_And with that those mirror orbs went green._

_Unfocused green._

_Dead green._

_"No." Lois whispered, breaking inside, hugging her dead cousin to her as Bobby, Sam, and John rejoiced over Dean's return to life. "_ _**NO!** _ _"_

That frame, with Lois holding Chloe and breaking apart, and the others rejoicing in the background, froze in place.

Chloe collapsed to her knees on the ground, tears falling freely and for the first time since she'd been pulled out of hell.

That hard coldness inside of her cracked slightly.

Somehow, in hell, she'd truly believed that everyone had rejoiced in her death. It shocked her to see that while the world rejoiced, Lois had broken down. Lois had been the one who'd killed her but-.

The emotion-the agony-on her cousin's face made Chloe cry harder.

"Why did you show this to me?" She whispered, voice choked, as she looked up at the being still shrouded in darkness and shadows.

"Lumiel knew that he would die," the being told her. "He knew that he himself was not strong enough, and the moment he approached you he knew that it would end in his death, in your absorbing him completely."

Chloe looked up in horror, wiping her eyes. "Absorbing him? You mean, he's still  _in here_?"

"His personality, his  _awareness_  is gone. But his tainted Grace, his angelic nature, it is still in you." The being replied. " _You_  are now the Morning Star, The Day Star. It was always supposed to be this way. Lumiel did not choose you as his Vessel. He chose you as his  _successor_."

Chloe stared up in horror.

The being motioned to the array of zodiac symbols. "They have all shown your path as two beings," he motioned to the first symbol, Gemini. "Becoming one." He showed the last symbol, Virgo. "You needed to know, because your nature is starting to activate."

Chloe looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"You can call me an Observer," he replied vaguely. "I needed to bring you here, to show you the truth, and let you know what you really are. Also to let you know that John Winchester will not stop hunting you now that he knows you're alive once more."

Chloe stood, eyes narrowed. "Let him. If he comes at me again  _I_  will leave the battle victorious and send  _him_  down to hell!"

The Observer watched her before, in the blinking of an eye, he was gone.

Chloe looked around her, slowly standing, gazing at the motel's bed still there.

She then turned to where the image of Lois and her had been, it was gone.

Tears returned to her eyes as Chloe looked away, wiping at those tears. She was terrified, hurt, and yet she felt something shift in her, something alleviate.

She'd always thought that the people she'd loved the most hadn't cared about killing her, had rejoiced, and yet she'd been shown that  _one_  of them had cried and despaired over her death. It'd been the one she'd thought hadn't cared at all.

Chloe gulped.

Unlike Lumiel, she'd seen how the betrayal, the division in the family, had hurt the other party as well.

The blonde looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to be shining brighter tonight.

Hearing footsteps, she turned in time to see Constantine and Angela, eyes wide as they hurried towards her.

"We heard the noise and then your bed was gone..." Angel stopped, blinking at the bed. "Found it."

"What happened?" Constantine pointed his gun around them. "What was it?"

"I don't know." Chloe frowned. "He never said."

"What did he want?" Angela asked, reaching her side. "Are you okay?"

Chloe closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before opening them once more. "We need to talk."

Angela placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Constantine turned to her and nodded.

Together, the three of them walked away, leaving the bed right where it was.


End file.
